Under the terms of this Cooperative Agreement we will continue to observe our patients entered previously into the Adjuvant Colorectal Protocols by the Gastrointestinal Tumor Study Group. We will in particular follow our patients treated under the protocols numbered 6175 for colon cancer and 7175 for adjuvant therapy of rectal cancer. We will continue entry into protocol 6179 as specified. We are hopeful that this hepatic radiation and chemotherapy program will affect the incidence of hepatic matastases. We will enter patients as specified in 7180 the rectal adjuvant protocol which attempts to determine if 5FU in higher dose may do better than 5FU and MeCCNU together with radiation therapy. Other protocols will be developed under the terms of a Cooperative Agreement with hopefully third generation ideas and approaches to this problem approved by the National Cancer Institute. We will develop a sound quality cooperation with the University of Buffalo program at Erie County Medical Center and Dr. Evans as part of this program. In addition our Institution will continue to support the GITS strongly.